


Yet You Comfort Me

by janusrome



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: 「精靈都是怪裡怪氣的傢伙。」（字數：約6,000）





	Yet You Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackteamagus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackteamagus).



> 贈blackteamagus，2017隨緣居神秘禮物。
> 
>  
> 
> 喜歡這對很久了，可惜怎麼樣都寫不出托爾金的筆觸，我想這個嘗試是唯一一次。

「精靈都是怪裡怪氣的傢伙。」

矮人低聲嘟噥著，他披上斗篷，背起戰斧，獨自走進樹林深處。

數天前他們離開白色山脈，沿著艾辛河往北，經由深谷騎向艾辛格。精靈已經履行諾言陪同矮人拜訪閃耀洞穴，現在輪到他這個矮人兌現承諾了——硬著頭皮跟隨精靈重返法貢森林。

戰爭結束後他們在米那斯提力斯盤桓數月休息養傷，Gimli和其他遠征隊的夥伴們出席了Aragorn的加冕禮，隨後參加了國王與Arwen王后的婚禮。接著一行人浩浩蕩蕩護送Théoden王的遺體返回洛汗國，洛汗人為先王舉行了一場盛大隆重的葬禮，不過悲傷並未延續太久，驃騎國的新王Éomer在喪禮宴會進入尾聲時宣布了一項喜訊，他邀請在場賓客見證洛汗王女Éowyn與剛鐸宰相Faramir完婚。宴席結束以後，他們離開洛汗草原，行經聖盔谷時紮營休息了兩天，約定在先的Legolas陪伴Gimli進入綿延無盡的地下洞窟，待兩人回到地上，Legolas宣稱洞穴裡的美景無法以言語形容，此舉令矮人十分得意。最後，遠征隊在法貢森林正式解散，眾人各奔前程，只有古怪的木精靈接受了樹人的提議，穿越法貢森林抄近路返家，而其他人皆婉拒了樹人的好意。

「來吧，Gimli！」精靈興沖沖喊道。

共乘同一匹馬的矮人只得同意，無論約定存在與否。

Legolas騎馬不需要鞍具，他輕輕巧巧翻身上馬，穩穩坐在馬背上；此外他也不需要繮繩，僅見他附在白馬耳旁低語幾句，貌似脾氣剛烈的Arod竟乖乖聽從他的指示，屢試不爽。至於坐在後頭的Gimli，很遺憾的，他只能死命抱住精靈，尤其當那隻畜牲撒開四蹄狂奔時，他寧可顏面無光也不願墜馬摔得四腳朝天。

精靈所需的睡眠遠少於人類或矮人，和Legolas結伴同行的好處絕對是露宿野外的夜裡由他守夜的時間比較短。偶爾Gimli在大半夜被他的朋友搖醒，Legolas興高采烈同他分享銀白月光灑在林間的優美景緻，看在精靈欣喜雀躍模樣的份上，這點擾人清夢的小事他可以不計較。

Gimli已經習慣在深夜或凌晨，半睡半醒之際，抬眼瞥見Legolas在營地附近走動，低聲唱歌的景象。但今夜，火堆邊只有他一個矮人，視線可及的範圍之內沒有精靈的身影。起初Gimli沒放在心上，但等到他第二次、第三次從淺眠中醒來，依舊不見Legolas歸來，他開始緊張了。儘管戰爭已經結束，黑暗勢力的餘孽依舊殘留在中土，要是那位精靈太過醉心於觀賞法貢森林裡的珍稀樹種，以致於忽略埋伏，那可就不妙了！

Gimli立刻從地上跳起來，穿好斗篷，佩上武器，拿起一隻燃燒樹枝充作火把，進入森林尋找Legolas。現在法貢森林已不再充滿憤怒與敵意的壓迫感，濃密的樹林幾乎透不進月光，微風吹過樹梢，發出低沉的沙沙聲。除了自己的腳步，Gimli沒聽見不尋常的聲響，也未感覺到危險，他稍稍放心了一些，懂得聆聽森林呢喃的精靈一定能比矮人先察覺到危險，Legolas多半不知不覺走遠了，不需要太過擔心。

「精靈果然都是怪裡怪氣的傢伙，樹木就是樹木，到底有什麼好看的？」

話雖如此，但並非所有的森林景色都不值一提。好比說，黃金森林羅斯洛立安美不勝收的風景連矮人都大為折服。倘若誰敢批評羅斯洛立安，或詆毀統治森林的Galadriel夫人，Gimli絕對是第一個拿斧頭跳出來捍衛中土最美麗森林以及中土最美麗女士的矮人！

想當年，魔戒遠征隊倉皇逃離摩瑞亞，失去灰袍巫師Gandalf的重大打擊，再加上親眼目睹族人盡數戰死的慘烈景象，Gimli悲痛欲絕，同時自責不已，避開敵人耳目、從地下穿過迷霧山脈是他的主張，怎知他竟領著大夥走進死亡陷阱⋯⋯然而當其他人譴責矮人時，Galadriel夫人卻沒有怪罪他，尊貴、美麗、又睿智的Galadriel夫人以愛與體諒化解了Gimli對精靈的難解世仇。Gimli不再心懷怨恨，可是他依舊孤獨，由於他一個矮人孤零零置身於兩個人類、四個哈比人、以及大一群精靈之間。出乎所有人的意料，對矮人伸出援手的竟是精靈Legolas——精靈帶著他漫步在樹林間，吟唱讚美森林的詩歌，並紆尊降貴把歌詞翻譯成通用語好讓他聽得明白。璀璨更勝珠寶的金黃樹葉與精靈的優美歌聲安撫了矮人的傷痛，Gimli將絕世美景珍藏於心底，且將古怪的精靈夥伴視作朋友。

已經走離營火夠遠了，Gimli停下腳步，高舉火把照亮週遭，並側耳傾聽。舉目所及只有樹幹、藤蔓、與青苔，他沒聽見窸窸窣窣的走動聲，也沒聽見細微的歌聲。

「Legolas？」Gimli低聲呼喚。精靈銳利的耳朵絕對能捕捉到他的低喚，且不至於吵醒所有沉睡在森林裡的生物。

近日Legolas很少引吭高歌，偶爾他會輕哼出海歌，彷彿與最愛的森林為伍再也不能平息他的出海渴望。Gimli聽不懂歌詞，但他記得旋律，他們從黑門返回米那斯提力斯的途中，被海鷗叫聲勾起對大海嚮往的精靈曾在馬背上唱這首出海歌。那時Gimli昏昏欲睡，稍早的戰鬥幾乎耗盡他的體力，為避免落馬，他勉強同意坐在前面，讓精靈的長手臂從後環抱住他，他靠著Legolas的胸膛偷偷打盹，還把精靈的歌聲當作搖籃曲。

Gimli悶悶不樂瞪著黑壓壓的樹林，他才不願見到他的朋友單獨出海！矮人以為陪伴精靈造訪中土的新奇景觀能讓他的朋友暫時打消出海的念頭，Legolas或許走遍許多森林和草原，但他還沒見識過壯觀的地下洞穴，也不曾參觀過矮人工匠建造的輝煌宮殿，怎麼可以就此離開中土大陸！

一旦穿過法貢森林，便離他們的家鄉近了一步，也距分離的日子又近了一些。

今天他們只走了一小段路，午後兩人在一條清澈的小溪邊休息，洗去身上的沙土和汗水，並搓洗換下的衣物。之後Gimli坐在溪畔的石頭上，讓陽光和暖風吹乾他的頭髮。等待衣服晾乾的期間，Legolas來到他身旁，坐在他身後，熟練地幫他梳理頭髮和鬍鬚，再重新編起髮辮與鬍辮。

這不是精靈第一次幫他梳頭辮髮——聖盔谷戰役時Gimli受了傷，Legolas不忍見到頭上綁著染血繃帶的Gimli努力嘗試以單手洗淨黏在頭髮和鬍鬚上的血塊，於是尖耳朵精靈提議由他協助矮人好友洗頭。起初Gimli感到說不出的彆扭，在他成年後還是首次讓別人幫他洗頭呢！但Legolas為他做的不只是掬水潑溼他的頭髮，精靈還不厭其煩地梳開他濃密鬚髮的糾結，Gimli還來不及制止，Legolas已自動自發為他辮髮。

矮人有點愧疚地享受乾淨蓬鬆的頭髮和鬍子帶來的神清氣爽，修長靈巧的手指貼著他的頭皮和臉頰飛舞，若有似無的輕觸像舒適的微風，也像撩撥的搔癢。每個矮人都知道，辮髮是只存在於近親之間或伴侶之間的親密行為；但Legolas不是矮人，他是精靈，他不懂矮人的習俗，也不需遵從矮人的習俗。Gimli只希望精靈的眼睛看不見他濃厚鬍鬚底下漲得通紅的雙頰，幼時他的雙親曾多次為他梳理頭髮，而每逢慶典家族裡的堂兄弟們也會互相為對方綁上繁複的髮辮，但沒有任何一位親人的觸碰帶給他此種陌生的愉悅。

Gimli傷癒後Legolas繼續為他辮髮，絲毫不以為意。Gimli曾詢問過他的朋友，精靈是否經常為彼此辮髮？對此，Legolas回答，互相編髮的風俗盛行於朋友與戰士之間，尤其共赴戰場之前，為戰友編上屬於戰士的髮辮是常見的祝福儀式。Gimli尊重精靈的習俗，出發前往黑門決戰之際，他親手為Legolas編髮辮。精靈的頭髮又細又滑，如雲似霧般的輕飄飄黃金絲線不斷從他指尖溜走，Gimli不由自主屏住呼吸，戰戰兢兢用自己粗短的指頭編出歪歪扭扭的髮辮，他懊惱地埋怨精靈的頭髮很難伺候，Legolas卻露出滿意的笑容，並且向Gimli道謝。

他們為對方編髮的「祝福儀式」並未隨戰爭結束而終止，旅行途中Gimli逐漸習慣沐浴後坐在陽光底下打盹，任由精靈一面哼著歌謠一面替他梳頭辮髮。同行的哈比人只當這是精靈和矮人的共通習俗，Merry甚至打趣問道，矮人是否對精靈的金黃色頭髮情有獨鍾，不然Gimli怎麼會向羅斯洛立安的Galadriel夫人索取一根長髮作為禮物？又怎麼會甘願替Legolas編髮？唯獨見多識廣的Aragorn詫異地對他們挑起眉，尤其見到矮人竟縱容精靈將手指插進他的鬍鬚，將長鬚均分成數股結成粗辮的畫面，剛鐸與亞諾的國王難以置信眨了眨眼，嘴角揚起若有所思的淺笑，使得矮人心虛地別過眼，生怕旁人發現他的秘密。

Gimli將Galadriel夫人贈與的三根金髮以質地細柔的絨布包裹，外頭再加上一層防水防污的油布，他小心翼翼把布包收在衣袋裡，打算返鄉後拜訪孤山手藝最高明的矮人工匠，將夫人的金髮放入不朽的水晶之中，當作傳家寶珍藏，與族人們分享超越黃金的美麗珍寶，使Galadriel夫人對矮人展現寬容與友好的故事得以流傳在都靈後裔之間；至於Legolas的金髮，Gimli既不想剪下他的頭髮收藏，也不願同其他人分享，他只想用自己的手指記住撫摸黃金絲綢的觸感，夜闌人靜時獨自回味替他的朋友編髮時，他的指尖與精靈肌膚接觸帶給他的悸動。

儘管絕大多數精靈不討Gimli喜歡，可是他也不希望所有精靈都離開中土大陸，尤其抗拒Legolas渴望乘船西去，與他們訣別的念頭。然而，身為重視親族的矮人，他又怎能強求Legolas留在中土與朋友作伴，放棄渡海加入同胞的自私願望呢？

「你迷路了嗎，矮人大爺？」

頭頂上方傳來調侃的笑語，Gimli嚇了一跳，手裡的火把掉落在潮溼的苔蘚地上，沒一會便熄滅。

一道灰影如落葉般飄下，輕輕落地。Legolas摘下斗篷帽兜，從他身上散發出的銀色光輝登時照亮幽暗的林間。「營火在那邊。」他抬手一指，「需要我為你帶路嗎？」

換作另一個矮人，鐵定會以為精靈在嘲笑他，但Gimli清清楚楚聽見Legolas口氣裡的誠摯關切。

他張開手臂一把住精靈的腰，緊緊不放。

Legolas發出嘆息般的輕笑，「你毋需害怕，Gimli，你只撿樹枝和枯葉生火，沒砍斷任何一株活著的樹木，這座森林不會傷害你。」

但Gimli沒有鬆手。這座詭異的森林固然令他心裡發毛，然而他真正害怕的，則是已無牽掛的Legolas返回幽暗密林後，與族人們一同前往灰港岸乘船西去，此生他再也無緣見到他的朋友⋯⋯

精靈雙手按著他寬厚的肩膀，「Gimli，我的朋友，告訴我，什麼事讓你心煩？」

Gimli鼓足勇氣，大聲請求道：「留下來！Legolas，拜託你別出海！」他自知不妥，趕緊又說：「不是永遠不出海，而是請你多留幾年，陪陪我們這些曾經一起並肩作戰的朋友。Legolas，只要你留下，再嚇人的森林我都願意跟你去！」

在他的懷抱中，精靈身子一僵。Gimli趕緊放手，往後退開。他失態了，優雅的精靈可不會欣賞矮人的魯莽。

Legolas往前踏出一步，光輝與陰影同時籠罩矮人。手足無措的Gimli眼睜睜看著Legolas彎下腰，低下頭親吻他。但精靈的嘴唇僅僅碰到他的嘴角，那個突如其來的吻大半落在他濃密的鬍子裡。

唐突的一吻過後，這回輪到Legolas不知所措。他喃喃說了句精靈語，直起身，「Gimli，對不起，如果我——」

不待他說完，Gimli掂起腳尖，伸長脖子，仰起頭將自己的嘴唇送了上去。

矮人終其一生只愛一次，然則成家的矮人不多，除了少數得不到心上人垂青的矮人，還有更多人醉心於鑽研工藝、精進技術，無心追求情愛。奉命前往瑞文戴爾出席秘密會議之前，Gimli不曾為哪個矮人心動，他是名傑出的戰士，熱衷於鍛鍊戰斧技巧以及親手打造盔甲，他遇過令他心生敬佩的女矮人戰士，可是他從沒愛上過任何人，直到旅途中他發現自己對Legolas的情誼不再只是友情。Legolas雖是古怪的精靈，他的戰鬥技巧無懈可擊，以及對朋友忠心不二，這些都是矮人欣賞的特質，遑論Legolas讓他安心，只消這位精靈作伴，無論多麽詭異的去處Gimli都心甘情願相隨。

精靈不明白矮人的習俗，打從Gimli默許Legolas觸碰他的頭髮和鬍子，早已表明他接受親密行為象徵的特殊關係；而當他為精靈辮髮的那一刻，更是他宣告自己心意的舉動。

矮人也不懂精靈的風俗，Legolas種種過度親暱的舉止在精靈之間或許不具特殊意義，倘若出現在兩位矮人之間，毋庸置疑代表示好與追求。

但他是個矮人，伊露維塔的首生子怎麼可能會愛上奧力的創造物？Gimli不會強求不屬於他的愛情，他的心已經找到了畢生摯愛，他願將單方面的情感放在心裡，直到他的靈魂前往馬哈爾的殿堂。

現在Legolas突然表態，又驚又喜的Gimli立刻回應精靈的情意——

只可惜，矮人盡了最大的努力縮短距離，他的嘴唇好不容易才搆到精靈的下巴。

Gimli發出挫折的低吼，精靈卻回以歡暢的低笑，Legolas捧起他的臉頰，輕輕撥開他的鬍鬚，緩緩低下頭，他們的嘴唇終於碰在一起。

那是一個溫柔、甜美、又愉悅的吻，宛若香醇美酒一般醉人。

等到他們分開時，Gimli已經暈頭轉向，Legolas牽起他的手，兩人一同走回營地。Gimli腳下輕飄飄，心頭暖洋洋，他回想起過去數個月裡Legolas過於隱晦的示意，忍不住向精靈抱怨，他為何不早點表明心跡。

「我擔心冒犯你，Gimli好友。」Legolas解釋：「畢竟我不清楚矮人的習俗。」

Gimli粗聲粗氣哼聲，驕傲自大的精靈竟然擔心冒犯矮人！

「你對我的示好自始無動於衷，我還以為正如傳聞所言，矮人的心都是岩石做成的，因此矮人意志堅定、性情頑固、不易受黑暗誘惑、也不為愛情心動——」

「可笑的精靈！」Gimli嗤之以鼻，氣得跺腳，「我們有情詩！也有情歌！」只不過天性排外的矮人鮮少與外人分享他們的詩歌。

「是的，Gimli，現在我知道了，請原諒我的無知。」Legolas輕笑，他親熱地摟住Gimli的肩膀，「我從沒聽過矮人的情歌，你勾起了我的好奇心。」

他們回到營地，Legolas移動舖蓋，好讓兩人能夠相偎躺在一塊。精靈貌似沒半點睡意，寶石似的明亮雙眼閃爍著調皮的光芒，他枕著自己屈起的手臂，另一手輕梳矮人的鬍子，還不時湊過來輕吻Gimli的臉頰。

Gimli老實告訴Legolas，梳頭辮髮在矮人文化中的意義，並羞愧地招認他早已將精靈視為伴侶。倘若任何一位矮人同胞撞見他們的互動，都會明白他們的關係，於此同時卻也因太過震驚而無法理解這段不尋常的關係。

Legolas聽了，他微微一愣，然後笑著說：「喔，Gimli，我真希望你早點告訴我。」他的手指順著鬍辮摸向矮人的嘴唇，低沉的嗓音富含誘惑，「你對我的期望難道只有替你編髮辮鬍嗎？」

「我不敢奢望。」他摟住Legolas的腰，這不是兩人的身體第一次貼在一起，卻是Gimli第一次容許自己享受精靈的體溫隔著衣物傳來。長手長腳的精靈一個翻身覆在他上方，將黑影幢幢的森林擋在後方。

親吻逐漸加深，奪走氣息的渴求取代了最初的嬉戲，當Legolas的手探進他衣服下襬，Gimli忍不住打了個機伶，立刻抓住他的手腕。他抬起眼，正打算制止對方，卻在視線迎上Legolas目光的瞬間改變了心意。

Gimli從沒看過這樣的精靈——即便碰上敵人突襲也能立刻沉著應戰的Legolas，此時沒半點平日的冷靜，他雙頰泛紅，微微喘息，表情混雜著慾望、克制、顧慮、以及關切，彷彿他擔心自己不小心傷害到Gimli。

Gimli鬆開Legolas的手腕，執起他的手放到嘴邊親吻。上一次他們進入法貢森林，他曾告訴Legolas，「無論你去哪，我都會跟隨」；此刻Legolas正帶著他前往未知領域，他的心因為緊張和期待而劇烈跳動，但他信任Legolas，如果拋下所有顧忌、順從內心渴望、與心愛的人共享肉體歡愉就是「精靈的方式」，他沒有更好的理由反對。

Legolas撩起他的長外衣，他也不甘示弱解開精靈的長袍。赤裸的精靈並非陌生的景象，在河畔或在城堡澡堂，Gimli都曾經瞥見一絲不掛的Legolas從容沐浴。他精瘦結實的身體猶如大理石雕像，完美的肌肉線條絕非出自尋常工匠之手，Gimli貪婪地將美景盡收眼底，現在他終於不再需要刻意迴避了。

Gimli無可避免察覺到兩人的體型差異，他感到不太自在。馬哈爾創造了堅忍不拔的矮人，為了讓他們忍受苦難，在炎熱或酷寒的環境中生存，矮人們皮粗肉厚，猶如身穿厚重盔甲。Gimli以矮人的身分自豪，但他不免擔心，與優雅或美麗等詞彙沾不上邊的自己，是否會讓Legolas失望？

幸好矮人多慮了，Legolas目光灼熱，彷彿在他眼中矮人同樣完美。熱切的親吻和撫摸是迷戀的表現，也是占有的象徵。

靈巧的手在他下腹遊走，把他勃發的欲望握在手裡，搓揉撫弄。Gimli因從沒經驗過的親密觸碰而顫抖和呻吟，不自覺渾身繃緊。Legolas發出悅耳的低笑，他俯下身，輕啄Gimli的臉頰，「別害怕，放輕鬆。」不服輸的矮人立刻還以顏色，Gimli大膽伸手摸向Legolas腿間，也把他的硬挺握在手中。

他笨拙地想要取悅對方，卻又自覺不得要領，兩人的手臂不時相撞，打亂對方的節奏，最後精靈輕輕撥開他的手，修長的手指把他們同時握在一起，包覆在寬大的手掌裡。他們交換了無數親吻，Gimli不斷撫摸Legolas的肩膀、手臂、後背、胸腹、或大腿，只為從精靈嘴裡擠出瑣碎的吟哦。最後他們先後到達歡愉的高峰，重重喘著氣癱成一團。

Legolas一臉滿足趴在他肩上，Gimli睏倦不已卻捨不得闔上眼，他想要再多看幾眼只為他失去冷靜的精靈。最終睡意占了上風，他的眼皮重得抬不起，迷迷糊糊之中他感覺到精靈的重量從他身上消失，一雙靈巧的手為他整理衣服，並蓋上斗篷以免他受寒。

那晚Gimli做了一個夢，夢中他帶領一批族人遷至聖盔谷後方的閃耀洞穴，矮人們日以繼夜辛勤工作，打造美好的新家園。閃耀洞穴不是隱密封閉的矮人王國，他們對近鄰洛汗人敞開大門，恢復黑暗時代之前各族群互相往來交流的榮景。他每天都忙得不可開交，總有數不清的大小事占據他的注意力，占滿他的時間。他在自己的房間擺了一張長度適合精靈身高的床鋪，以便Legolas拜訪時留宿。

Gimli在晨曦微光中睜開眼，他聽見鳥鳴、「森林的呢喃」、以及Arod在附近走動的聲音。通常Gimli醒來時，Legolas已經坐在火堆旁準備早餐或保養武器，但今天他躺在Gilmi身邊，閉著眼睛假寐，兩人還蓋著同一件斗篷。

他用手指梳著Legolas的頭髮，如瀑布的滑順金髮自他指縫之間滑落。他突然想起Galadriel夫人的預言——「你的雙手將黃金滿溢，不屬於你的黃金。」

見Gimli睡醒，那位不曉得已經清醒多久的精靈湊了上來，Legolas笑吟吟親吻他的額頭，在他耳旁低聲說：「再來一次嗎，矮人大爺？」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 精靈騎馬不用韁繩和馬鞍是小說的設定，至於精靈和矮人的辮髮習俗則是私設。
> 
> 工藝之神奧力（Aulë）在矮人的語言裡即「創造者」馬哈爾（Mahal）。
> 
>  
> 
> 同場加映
> 
> 縱馬狂奔 ~~（腹黑熊孩子與吊橋效應的運用）~~
> 
>  
> 
> **OOC警告**
> 
>  
> 
> 精靈往前傾身，附在白馬耳旁，輕聲細語道：「盡情奔馳吧！嚇嚇那個聲稱寧可扛馬也不願騎馬的矮人！」
> 
> 「嘶～～」白馬喜孜孜狂奔。
> 
> 馬背上的矮人嚇得縮成一團，他緊緊抱住精靈的腰，連髒話都罵不出口。
> 
> 金色長髮隨風飛揚，精靈嘴角掛著燦爛的得意微笑。


End file.
